Beyond the Mudane
by Lady Damarian
Summary: A one shot about Stark/Zoey. They FINALLY tell eachother how they really feel. Very sweet! Please r&r!


****Note I do not own ANY of these characters! This has nothing to do with anything in any of the books really. It just popped into my head so I thought I'd write it. It is a 'sex' scene, so if you cannot handle that then please don't read it!****

The rumble of thunder in the distance was a shadow of the storm to come. The wind whipped at the branches of the trees surrounding them. Although they were outside, the clearing held protection from the cold and dampness in the air.

"Stark… please… don't do this!"

"Zoey, if I don't you will die."

Zoey's ebony hair blew around her face and seemed to dance in the breeze. The tears staining her cheeks fell to the emerald grass beneath her feet.

"I won't let you do this!" she cried running to him.

His rough hands held onto her face and he kissed her lips with the ferocity and energy that he felt in his heart for her. She gripped his fingers tightly with her own. Why oh great Goddess Nyx was he doing this?

"I have to. I'm your only hope," he stated when they broke apart putting his forehead on hers.

The pain they both felt was too much. It rose into the sky, like a thick cloud of despair. Zoey shook her head trying with every ounce of herself to not collapse to the ground. Stark felt her shake and let out a small moan of sympathy.

"Please," she whispered almost inaudible, "stay with me. Don't do this. I- I love you."

"Z. Oh Goddess I love you too."

Through the gloom they both smiled. Genuine and true they had finally told each other how they both felt. Their souls seemed to sigh with relief. Stark pulled his love to him. He kissed her again imprinting in his mind how she tasted.

"Zoey I want to make love to you."

Zoey looked into Starks face, astonished at his request. Could she? Would she? In this moment nothing else seemed to matter but the two of them.

"Alright. If you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Stay alive. Try to stay alive. I need you to come back to me."

Stark held Zoey close. Her heartbeat was in perfect rhythm with his. He needed to live. This woman was his responsibility. For some unknown reason he knew he must return to her.

"I will. Zoey Redbird I will return to you. I make it my vow."

She took his hand and placed it upon her breast. Her heart enveloped his touch; the electricity not only in the air, but between them as well.

"I call Earth, Air, and Spirit to me," she spoke finally after a moment of silence.

The familiar feeling of the elements circled her entire body.

"Keep us safe. For this moment please keep us safe."

As if in response all sound faded and an invisible shelter formed around them. A beautiful deep red, the color of passion. They were secluded here and for the first time in a long time, Zoey felt secure and at peace with the world. She gazed into Stark's dark blue eyes as she once again pulled herself to him. He traced a finger down the tattoos on her shoulders, taking the thin straps of her gray tank top with him. She shivered with anticipation as he let the shirt drop, exposing her breasts, delicately cupping each one in his hand at a time. He kissed her once more on the lips before removing his own jacket and shirt, revealing his tan and very toned chest.

"I've been waiting for this from the first moment I laid eyes on you Zoey. Not just sex, but I've wanted to make love to you. To show you just how much I need you. I've loved you for forever Z. I guess I was just too afraid to say it until now."

Zoey smiled. She knew exactly what Stark had meant. Her hair had fallen over her breasts, keeping them hidden, but she pushed it away. She wanted Stark to see her. To appreciate her. To want her more than anyone or anything.

"Aww Z, you are so perfect. So beautifully perfect."

Stark gently trailed his kisses down her jaw to her neck. He pushed her face to the side, getting every inch of her that he could manage. Zoey let out a pleasurable moan and grabbed his belt, pulling it off with ease. She unbuttoned his jeans and they fell to Stark's feet. Zoey pressed herself to him the erotic feeling of skin on skin taking them both by surprise.

"Zoey, tell me that you are alright with this. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

Zoey traced the outline of Starks' beautiful crimson tattoos, starting at the center, taking her time copying every curl and design.

"I want this. I want you. I've never wanted anyone so much in my life."

Stark nodded reverently as he ripped off Zoey's shorts and panties throwing them outside the magical barrier. He laid her down and continued his journey of kisses down past her navel, stopping just above her pubic bone, kissing each of her hips. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair pushing him to her sweet spot. With a yelp she felt his warm breath and wet tongue slide into places she had once only thought of. Her breath became heavy and quick, and when she came, she cried out in absolute pleasure. Stark reappeared, a look of satisfaction on his features, and he kissed Zoey deeply. The taste of her was erotic and so delicious he would have stayed there for as long as she wanted. Stark rolled on top of her as he slowly entered her, he had to cry out himself as he felt her tighten around him. He moved slowly at first, pinning her arms to the ground, his domination apparent in every way. Zoey watched his face, seeing the lust and hunger in his eyes. She closed her own, wanting to feel; just feel. Their breathing quickened in time to his thrusts. Stark could feel himself getting close and slowed eventually coming to a stop. He pulled out and as if knowing what they were to do, they switched places, Zoey taking the top. Stark grabbed onto her hips as she began to move. His head fell back as ecstasy took over.

"James!"

"Zooeyy," Stark answered.

Waves of pleasure consumed them as they came together. As one; in that moment, they were one. Their souls bound. Nothing could come between them. Zoey collapsed onto Stark and they lay there, breathing heavily, extremely exhausted. After a few moments of silence, Zoey moved off of him to his side. Stark turned over to face her. His cocky smile bigger than she had ever seen it.

"That was amazing. I've never felt like this before," Zoey spoke unable to contain her happiness.

She caressed Starks face in her hands and he nuzzled against her soft sweet palm. He then kissed each of her fingertips one at a time. The rain outside of the shelter was pounding, pouring down in sheets from the black and angry sky. Zoey started to shiver, the cold finally getting to her. Stark pulled her closer to him. His protective instinct was stronger than ever.

"I will come back to you. No matter what happens I will come back alive Zoey Redbird," he whispered in her ear.

At this last statement Zoey closed her eyes and drifted into a beautiful dreamless sleep. This was a moment she would forever cherish. The love that she and Stark just shared was sacred and the magic they created between the two of them was stronger than anything Kalona could produce. She knew that Stark, her warrior, would defeat him and return to her. They would be together for all eternity. The Goddess Nyx would see to it.

"I love you Zoey. I will love you forever…"

"… Forever and into eternity."

****Well that's it! Hope you all liked it!****


End file.
